Could Have
by Brita Kou
Summary: AU. One Shot. MinaxSeiya. Todo cambia en un minuto. El amor más allá de la vida y la muerte. Este OS participa en el reto "OctoberFest" del grupo de facebook "Ladies Kou Oficial".


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y los uso sin fines de lucro, solo por mera diversión y entretención de los lectores y propia. La historia si me pertenece. Este One Shot participa en el reto " _ **OctoberFest**_ " del grupo de Facebook _Ladies Kou Oficial._

Palabra: Muerte.

Conteo: 1125 palabras.

 **COULD HAVE**

— ∞ —

.

El silencio sepulcral la consternó. Todo le daba vueltas, aún con los ojos cerrados sentía como el frío suelo bajo ella no paraba de girar. Lo último que recordaba era esa pequeña discusión con su prometido.

— _Ahora, ¿me vas a decir que no te estaba coqueteando?_

— _¿Sigues celándome con Yaten? ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Es tu hermano!_

— _¡Eso no lo exenta de ser un bastardo!_

— _Pues no lo es, a menos no conmigo._

— _Te estaba acariciando la mano, Mina… ¡No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil!_

— _Solo me dio un vaso de ponche, Seiya… ¡Un maldito vaso de poche!_

Recordaba la mirada furiosa de Seiya cuando la llevó al auto prácticamente a rastras desde la casa de Usagi, donde habían ido a la grandiosa fiesta de Halloween que su amiga había organizado con esmero desde tres meses antes y la cual, Seiya había arruinado en menos de un minuto cuando le soltó un puño en la mandíbula a Yaten.

Una vez más los incontrolables celos de Seiya la hacían víctima de las habladurías y miradas de desprecio de sus compañeros de la escuela. Una vez más habían salido huyendo después de dar un numerito.

— ¡Idiota! —musitó enojada.

Soltó un par de lágrimas en ese momento.

Se preocupó sobre cómo debía disculparse con Usagi, seguramente estaría furiosa y dejaría de hablarle por un mes, como la vez pasada cuando Seiya golpeó como un salvaje a Diamante; aquel chico que tenía loca a su amiga, solo porque los vio hablando sin saber que Mina solo estaba intentando darles una ayudadita. Usagi se enojó tanto cuando Diamante dejó de hablarle sin dejar esperanza de que pudieran salir de nuevo a causa de eso.

Estaba tan inmersa en ese pensamiento que ni siquiera se percató cuando el sonido de sirenas, murmullos, gritos y llantos empezaron a hacerse presente a su alrededor.

El frío también se intensificó incrustándose en cada uno de sus huesos. Titiritó, sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos cuando las voces se hicieron más conscientes.

Su vista no lograba distinguir nada, todo era oscuro… Todo tan negro. Su mirada clavada en la nada que a ella le pareció ser el cielo nocturno, quizá nublado pues carecía de cualquier tintineo de estrellas. Parpadeó tres veces intentando captar algo más que oscuridad. No fue hasta que con dificultad se incorporó, logró ver luz a unos quince metros de donde estaba ella.

Las voces y sirenas se acentuaban cada vez más, sus tímpanos a punto de sentir que reventarían. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y fue ahí cuando se percató de la presencia de sangre en el mismo, sus dedos se mancharon, vio horrorizada el líquido escarlata que cubría sus finos dígitos.

Mina sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

— _Oh, ¡vamos! ¡No niegues lo evidente, Mina!_

— _¿Cómo te hago entender que solo te amo a ti?_

— _¡Me amas! ¡Me amas! ¡Pero bien que dejas que cualquier imbécil se te acerque!_

— _¡Cuidado, Seiya!_

Un estruendo.

Un flash que la dejó pasmada, sus ojos casi desorbitados mirando un punto imaginario frente a ella.

—Se-seiya… —susurró aún shockeada — Sei… ya… ¡SEIYA! ¡SEIYA! —chilló una vez reaccionó, lo buscaba entre gritos a su alrededor.

Volvió su mirada a aquel conjunto de luces cerca de ella, caminó. Sus pasos eran lentos, el cuerpo no le respondía. Quizá por el frío, quizá por el cansancio que sentía o quizá por el miedo.

De nuevo las voces de gente gritando y llorando le retumbaban los oídos, a medida que se iba acercando, sentía una opresión en el pecho, cada paso el dolor se hacía más agudo.

El escenario era cruel, un accidente en carretera.

Una carambola.

Gente desesperada intentando ayudar a los que estaban atrapados aun entre los fierros retorcidos. Otros, llorando y abrazando cuerpos inertes, aferrándose a la vida que ya se les había escapado.

Se le dificultaba respirar, ni siquiera sintió cuando empezó a llorar.

No veía el AUDI rojo de su novio.

—Seiya… —musitó entre sollozos y siguió caminando, observando cada escena.

Vio algunas personas que la miraban fijamente en su avanzar. Mina se desconcertó, esas miradas estaban tan llenas de dolor, tristeza y algunas eran oscuras, pesadas, le hacían estremecer.

Y entonces…

Una niña, una pequeña niña de 9 años más o menos, tenía un golpe en la cabeza que le sangraba en demasía; lloraba sentada sobre sus pies, sus ojos reflejaban un dolor que desgarraría el alma de cualquiera. Miraba fijamente a una señora que entre sus brazos tenía el cuerpo de una niña.

— ¡Hotaru! Mi niña, despierta… —lloraba desesperada.

—Mami… —sollozó la niña sin atreverse a acercarse.

Mina se quedó helada, era ella. La niña que tenía contra su cuerpo aquella señora, era la misma que lloraba a escasos par de metros. El terror en el rostro de Mina era evidente, las lágrimas de pánico se hicieron presentes y lo vio.

El precioso auto de su novio, reducido a chatarra. Corrió hasta él.

Ahí estaba Seiya, de rodillas frente a la que fue puerta del copiloto. Se acercó unos pasos más percatándose del llanto de este. Un llanto lleno de dolor.

—Mina, amor... Perdóname... —pedía con palabras entre cortadas —Te amo, por favor... No... —el llanto se intensificaba —No me dejes. ¡Perdóname! —un grito ahogado por las lágrimas.

—Seiya, tranquilo —habló con voz suave para calmarlo mientras se acercaba por completo para acariciar su larga y sedosa cabellera —. Todo está bi...

La impresión la hizo callar de golpe. No podía creer lo que veía. No podía ser cierto.

Seiya sostenía una delgada mano entre las suyas con fuerza, esa mano... Esa sortija dorada con tres diamantes pequeños incrustados...

Llevó su vista hasta su mano, su anillo de compromiso.

—Mina, hermosa... —las palabras aguadas de Seiya la hicieron regresar la mirada a esa escena y se vio, dentro del auto con un enorme tubo perforándole la frente.

Sintió una pequeña mano fría apretar la propia y giró, topándose con la mirada desolada de la pequeña que hace un momento vio.

—Es hora de irnos, está por amanecer.

— ¿Qué? —Mina la miró sin entender — ¿A dónde?

—Ya no pertenecemos aquí —la voz serena de una mujer adulta que había visto llorando junto a un señor frente a una camioneta gris, le respondió —. Debemos irnos.

Mina se percató de que había más de dos decenas de personas junto a la señora, niños, ancianos, jóvenes, todos ellos bajo las alas de la _muerte_.

—Yo... no... puedo...

—Ya es hora —volvió a hablar la pequeña.

Miró a Seiya nuevamente, llorando; él besaba su mano.

—Te amo, Minako... —susurraba.

—También te amo, Seiya —se acercó a él, para besarle la cabeza, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar. Hotaru la jaló de la mano.

Por última vez giró a verlo.

—Adiós... amor…

— ∞ —

.

 _Bueno, aquí mi OS, espero les haya gustado._

 _¡Suerte a todas!_

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
